


Kara and Kate through Crisis

by Gavi



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, SuperBat, SuperCorp, Why?, and adding batmoore angst just for taste, batmoore, because I hate myself that's why, only kara and kate appear, superbat angst, with a side of supercorp angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavi/pseuds/Gavi
Summary: Two women, from two different worlds, defined by a crisis, met because of a crisis and united because of a crisis. As the universe began to fall apart around them, they found comfort and strength with each other.Things we didn't see about the two, but things we should have seen.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	1. Supergirl and Batwoman.

**Author's Note:**

> I have focused on Kara and Kate in a platonic way, though there are hints of romance here and there. I personally think neither of them are in a position to start anything romantic. But at the end of the day deciding if it's bromance or romance is up to you. supercorp is only mentioned. batmoore is mentioned even less. There will be angst for all three of them.  
> By no means this is an attack on Lena or Sophie. In fact I absolutely love supercorp. It's just not the main focus here.  
> No hate, but all constructive criticism is welcome.

Kara could hear the sound of Oliver’s daughter’s muffled cry. _Oliver had a daughter?_ She could hear Sara’s frustrated grunts, and Barry’s heart racing. Beyond that she could hear Lois whispering with Clark. She had excused herself to the first empty room she saw, soon after Oliver said his last words. She tuned in to Alex’s voice. But Alex was so far away she couldn’t hear her. She had tried to find out who made it into this world. Alex, J’onn, Kelly, Nia and Lena were all safe. Cat and her son Carter both were Alive. So was Eliza. She wanted to know if Sam and Ruby made it, but she couldn’t. She wanted to know about James and Lucy, about Maggie and Vazquez, about William and Andrea. But she couldn’t.

Kara couldn’t hear anymore. All the people whose voices she can and can’t hear were running through her mind as it is. Alex and J’onn and Lena were alive. She can see them again. But James and Maggie and Oliver and her mother... she bit her lower lip.

On any other day Kara would have heard Kate come in. Today she didn’t want to hear anything anymore. When Kate put a hand on her shoulder, she nearly screamed, nearly. Before turning to face Kate, she wiped away few tears she had allowed herself. They had started as Oliver was taking his final breathes. “I didn’t really knew Oliver but” Kate began. “I didn’t either” Kara interrupted her. Kate was still warning her suit but she had taken off her wig and her mask. “all of this must be strange to you, how are holding up?” Kara asked. Kate was looking at her, eyebrows knitted together, lips pressed, head ever so slightly tilted. She opened her mouth, paused and then said, “strange is one way to put it.” She sat on a small staircase that was nearby. “I mean yesterday I was chasing down Alice and her Rabbits and today I found out about harbinger, and earth 38 and end of the multiverse. _The multiverse?_ ”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle. She knows there is some time shenanigans going on. She met Kate almost a year ago but for Kate it had been only a few weeks since then. Kara realized how new Kate was to all this. She has never dealt with reality bending, end of the world situation before and now she was here, in the middle of the biggest crisis. Processing all this must be next to impossible but Kate was handling it pretty well.

Kate had come to her world and fought by her side. She had helped save so many people. Oliver and Lena were to thank for the most of it, but Batwoman, who has just begun, had very little experience with the craziness of the multiverse, had risked her life, all because of Kara’s world and because that’s what heroes do. “so” Kate began after a brief silence, “you are an Alien?” it was just another way Kate was new to the party. She had formally introduced herself to all the other heroes when Barry had asked for her help with the Dominators. Kate wasn’t even Batwoman back then. “yeah” Kara said. “and Argo” Kate said. “that was your planet?” “My city” Kara said. Kate looked up straight at her with her eye brows raised. Kara sat beside her. She was also Waring her suit. She could take it off in a matter of seconds but she decided to keep it. the suit gave her strength, and having her family’s code of arms, right next to her heart was comforting. She realized her hand was on the symbol. She put it down. Kate was still looking at her, like she was trying to solve a math problem that was too hard. She realized Kate was expecting more but would not pressure about it.

“I didn’t really knew Oliver that well.” She said. “okay” Kate said, slowly, like she was testing the grounds. “I didn’t knew he had a daughter.” She knew there was some other time traveling shenanigans involved in it too, but didn’t fully understand it. “Sara did. I think they dated for a while. And Ray did too. they were friends. And Barry…” Kara paused to steady her voice “Barry told me Oliver was the first person who ever trained him” “okay” Kate said again in the exact same way. “All of them knew him really well, but I didn’t” she said. She had managed so far to keep her voice even. “so, I don’t understand...” she had managed it so far, she wasn’t going to crack now. She expected Kate to say something, but she stayed silent.

After a minute or so she began gain. “they could have told me. Barry and Oliver, they could have warned me. I know, I know they had their monsters to fight, but a single message to warn me. How many more lives could we have saved if they had just warned me.” Kara said. It wasn’t what she was going to say. She knew that and Kate knew that too.

Though both of them being very different, Kate reminded Kara a little bit of Lena. Sitting there beside her, she was reminded of the connection she felt with Lena when they first met. Just like Lena Kate was a stranger that Kara instantly connected with. Like there was an understanding between just the two of them that the world didn’t notice. Just like with Lena, Kara felt like she could tell Kate anything, and wanted to tell everything. The difference was Kara had the luxury of telling Kate the truth that she didn’t with Lena. She was going to talk to Lena. As soon as possible.

“you don’t understand why Oliver gave up his life for you?” Kate asked, her voice was surprisingly gentle. Kara shook her head. She had a rough idea why Oliver had done it. Just for a few seconds she tried to listen to all the voices she couldn’t locate. Hoping to find someone. Lucy or James, but even if they were out there, they were too far away to be heard. When she still couldn’t find any of them, she opened her eyes and forced herself back to reality. “my Mother died today.” She said. Her voice was low and cold. “everyone on Argo died today. So many people from earth are not accounted for. So many that I knew. So many could be dead.” She had managed longer than she thought she could, but not nearly long enough as much as she needed to. “so many people I knew and cared for are gone. So, I don’t understand why Oliver Queen of all people would hurt the most?” It was such a terrible thing to say. Terrible thing to think. She should be grateful, and she was. He saved her, he saved so many people of her earth, she was grateful for that. But she was angry too. At Oliver, at Barry at the monitor. They should have warned her. She was even mad at Alex, and Nia and Lena and Clark. She felt like she was mad at the world, but couldn’t do anything about it.

She didn’t wipe away her tears as they fell. Brainy and J’onn were with Alex, Clark was with his wife and child. Barry, Sara and Mia were still with Oliver. No one could see her. No one would hear her. So, she allowed herself a few more tears. “I think I do” Kate said. “huh?” was the only thing Kara could manage. “it’s not just Oliver. It’s everything you are caring. Your shoulders were already heavy. Oliver’s sacrifice was just one painful thing too many for you.”

Kate reminded her of Lena. She also reminded her of Alex and Nia. She couldn’t place it. this feeling, _what was it?_ how did she feel about Kate? She was a mess of emotions now. In another life, at another time under better circumstances, Kara would have fallen in love with Kate so easily. But how could she have met Kate if there weren’t any Crisis? Her jumble of emotions aside, Kara was grateful that the only person who will see her fall apart, who will hear her cry was this familiar stranger sitting beside her. Kate only put a hand on her shoulder and that’s when Kara started to sob.


	2. Hope and Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Hamilton is a criminally under-rated character. I wish Kate had at least mentioned her.

Kate was sitting at the same place as the day before. At lest she thought it had been a day. Time had never been this confusing before. Once in a while she had half expected to wake up, all tied up and realize Alice had given her some drug which was fitting for her wonderland theme. She had begun to call Beth as Alice even in her mind. The Beth she remembered was long gone.

The woman in the picture however, the one who looked like Alice but smiled like Beth, this is what her sister could have been. But Kate didn’t have a sister anymore. Something about that thought wasn’t right, but Kate was too worked up to realize what exactly. Kara had given her this picture. She saw a room full of trophies collected from batman’s victims, found out her cousin from another world was killed, and that Bruce wasn’t who they thought he was. And she still managed to get this picture. She still thought about getting this picture. Because that’s what Supergirl was. Effortlessly thoughtful. Hope, help and compassion for all.

Few weeks ago, though it was nearly a year for Kara, she saw Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow in her city. With him two strangers. It didn’t take Kate long to figure out the blonde girl with blue eyes that was helping Oliver Queen was the same superhero with blond hair and blue eyes that was helping the green arrow. The ultra-mega powerful superhero that only seem to show up once a year. At least now she knew why that was like that. The comment about her tattoos is when she knew for sure. Worlds apart, they figured out each other’s secrets. A feat achieved by only a few for both of their cases.

Though Sophie did figure it out. And Kate went out of her way to lie to her. Kara told her About Lena. Well Kate had asked her. She needed to know, who was the woman to thank for Killing Lex Luthor. Turned out his own sister. That guy must be especially charming for such a thing. Lena was also the person who had Kara’s heart. Or the pieces of it from the looks of it. That whole thing had happened because Kara had gone out of her to lie to Lena all in the name of protecting her. Knowing this made Kate unsettled, but she pushed away that feeling as soon as it crept up on her. She has closed the chapter on Sophie. She had a whole lot of Problems to deal with, even if the crisis at hands were solved. She could tell Kara both wanted to and didn’t wanted to talk about Lena Luthor. She was the woman to thank for saving half the population on Kara’s planet. Kara said she was going to do it, thank Lena as soon as possible.

Lena was the corporate CEO who wore Versace and had five hundred fewer tattoos. Kate had flirted with Kara the last time they met. If things were different. She tried to imagine a different life where she and Kara could be more than whatever they are right now. She was never known for her creative writing, and as hard as she tried, she couldn’t imagine it. Her and Kara were forged out of pain and tragedy. A crisis had brought them together, another had made them who they are. Without it they wouldn’t be the same people. But if there were infinite earths, if there was a world where she and Alice, Beth were sisters, then there just might be a world where she and Kara both could be happy together, without the world falling apart around them.

Kara was the human, or the kryptonian equivalent of a ray of sunshine. She might as well be. Apparently, she got her powers from the sunshine. Kate had seen Kara’s eyes light up as she was about to blast off at Lex Luthor. She saw Kara kick open a door, like it was nothing while completely obliterating it in the process. She had seen Supergirl in action. A flying streak of red and blue. With the ‘S’ on her chest which wasn’t an S. She looked like a force to be reckon with. As her world literally fell apart around her, she kept fighting till the last possible second. Supergirl was a force of nature, but as Kara, it was something different.

Kara stayed strong for so long. Her team looked up to her. Her cousin who was both older and younger than her _time is weird in the multiverse_ , looked up to her. She even stayed strong in front of other heroes. Kara said she only really knew Barry, the flash and through him she met everyone else. Well Kate only knew Kara, or rather only trusted Kara. Because Kara was open and honest, kind and selfless. The one who always did the right thing. She could see why Kara was the Paragon of hope. She had plenty of it. It was contagious. After one conversation with her, Kate felt like she could do this. Especially if Kara was by her side. Kara can turn sunshine into strength and break any barriers with it, metaphorically and literally. The multiverse would be doomed without the paragon of hope.

Hope is the thing Kara had in abundance, so much so it was almost unbelievable. She had made peace with the fact that her world would end and she would have to start over somewhere completely new with no way back home. When she was barely a teenager. And she had done it. She had lived, made a family, made a home and then that home was ripped from her again. She is again forced to move on, pick up her pieces and start over. Can you blame her for wanting it back? Maybe she could do it. maybe she could bring everything back. Kate knew if anyone could do it, it would be the girl of steel. But what if she couldn’t. _The multiverse is doomed without her._

Kate didn’t know what she and Kara were, but she knew they could be friends, they could be family. Like the one Kara made for herself on earth, like the one she wished she had. All of a sudden, she realized what felt so wrong earlier. Mary. She had a sister. She had Mary. Kara had talked a lot in past two days. Kate talked more than she had in a long time. Kara loved Alex more than anything or anyone in this world. Alex was her sister, not by blood but by love. Kate had Mary. But what they had was broken. She needed to fix that. It only took her end of all existence to realize that. but then maybe she could start to hope she can have something that will be close to what Kara and Alex had.

Kate was the paragon of courage. She twirled the green stone in her fingers. The greatest of the great superheroes had one weakness. Kate was going to do everything to make sure Kara was alive. Even if she had to use a poisoned piece of Kara’s long-gone world to hurt her, in order to stop her from killing herself. she would do it. She hoped she would have enough courage to do it. but before that, she was going to let Kara try and see if there was a way to bring her world back, without hurting herself. Because Kara had suffered enough; she deserves a happy ending to her sad tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be five parts. One for each episode. I'll do my best to update the third part before the final two crisis episode.


	3. A Super and a Bat (but not quite)

Kara could hear Kate’s heart pounding in the room she just left. She tried to tune it out. She walked past every room until she found an empty one. It was the same place where she and Kate had talked the day before. She sat there resting her head on one side. Kara was going to tell Clark she didn’t use the book of destiny. She just needed a minute before that. She had always believed everyone should be treated with compassion. She had shown mercy to her worst enemies, and even made them her allies. She believed everyone deserved a chance at redemption. And then she saw Lex Luthor smirk at her, and the monitor, of all beings the monitor had to stop her from killing him.

Kate in the meanwhile had been nothing but understanding towards her. J’onn and Clark both had talked to her, trying to see how she was holding up. Both of them had lost so much too. they had lost their worlds, just as she had. It felt wrong to open up with them. It felt like Barry was hiding something from her. Avoiding her. He only talked about Oliver and how to bring him back. If there was a way to bring Oliver back, she wanted to try it. And if they can bring Oliver back, they can bring back so many more. It felt like Sara was saying she was selfish for wanting to bring everyone back. How is it selfish? How is trying to bring back millions of lives, millions of homes selfish? It felt like Kate would do anything to protect her.

The book of Destiny was teasing her. Last year she had tried to use it and failed. But she was stronger now, and she was more determined than ever. It was right there, she could open it, and she could bring back everything. Clark could handle it, Lex Luthor could handle it, then so could she. It was tempting. She wanted to open it, she wanted to see, to do something. That’s why she had stayed back instead of going with J’onn and others trying to recuse other worlds and its people.

Alex had sent a progress report of sorts. Brainy, Lena and the DEO members who survived were trying to accumulate the people on earth 1. They would have to make room for anyone who survived destruction of all the other parallel earths. Getting everyone on earth 1 was a temporary solution, but in the long run it will not work. The only way was to use the book of Destiny. So, what if she got hurt? So, what if she died? Her one life wasn’t worth millions upon millions. She didn’t want to die, but she wasn’t afraid of it either.

What she was afraid of is what she would do for her world. What this crisis was doing to her. It was one thing to be mad at Barry and Oliver and Sara and even Clarke. It was one thing to distrust the monitor or even try to hurt Lex. What she was afraid of was if she died, she would never see Alex again. She couldn’t remember what was the last thing Alex said to her. She did remember the Last thing Lena said. Your words mean nothing to me, leave me alone. That can’t be it. She needed to talk to Lena. She was afraid how quickly she had come up with way to get Kate out of her way if it came to a fight. Of how easily she could defeat Kate. Of how easily she could hurt her. Imagining all the ways to hurt Kate, the person who was by her side through crisis, was not a line she ever wanted to cross. But she did it so easily. Violence was never her first option, but in last three days, she had though of so many horrible things and almost did so many horrible things, she was afraid how much she was capable of. And if not for Kate, she might have done something she would regret. The book of destiny was still teasing her, but for now she wasn’t going to use it.

**

Kate understood why Lex Luthor’s own sister had killed him. She was tempted to do the same. She lived by her cousin’s principles but Lex was the one person who made her think of making just one exception. He was teasing Kara, trying to hurt her as much as possible. He was planning something. She had decided not to let him out of her sight. He had only looked at her once, with a calculated look and went back to the obnoxious book he had been reading. Trusting Lex Luthor was the biggest mistake they can make. Kara was right to despise him.

Kara had every right to want her world back. When white canary had implied Kara should be grateful for what little she had left, she felt a surge of protectiveness toward the girl of steel. She helped Kara get information out of Lex, and what he told them just made her more worried for her new friend. Trusting Lex was the biggest mistake you can make, but if there was even the tiniest of chance that Kara might die, then it wasn’t a risk she was willing to take.

She didn’t like the way things were left with Kara. Supergirl had walked out of the room, furious at her. She trusted Kara more than any other hero, and she had stood there thinking of how to hurt her if it came to that. She would do it to protect her, but it still didn’t feel right. That’s why she had found Kara again, and showed her the green stone, kryptonite, and offered it to her. It had gone better than she hoped. She trusted Kara, so needed to trust that she was smart enough to not open the book of Destiny. She needed to hope, to have faith Kara would do the right thing. And if she couldn’t believe in Kara, then she couldn’t believe in anyone else here.

In turn Kara had told her to keep it. Trusted her with her greatest weakness. And had reassured Kate that she wasn’t going to do anything impulsive. Kara had told her about the version of her cousin on her world. Supergirl had never met Batman but her cousin had. Overall Kate’s cousin was a hard man to work with on any earth. That Super and Bat had a completely professional no nonsense relationship. But her and Kara weren’t like their cousins. They were going to have trust and they were going to have each other’s back. Kate was hopeful.

She was aware of the commotion going on outside but she had kept her eyes on Lex. Then she heard a voice, inside her mind, of the martin man hunter, telling everyone to gather on the deck. It sounded urgent. As she started to move, the world turned and twisted around her. She felt like she was disintegrating, being sucked out of the reality. Then the world settled, and she realized she was somewhere completely different. She looked around and saw only the paragons. There was one person she didn’t knew; he must be the paragon of humanity. Her eyes rested on Kara. So much was going through her mind. We are all that’s left. Everyone else was gone. She might never see her father again, never talk to Sophie; she might never make things right with Mary. All these thoughts were a dull ache in her mind. She couldn’t let them come to surface. She realized this was what Kara has been doing for past three days.

Then Ray-superman fell down, Kara went to him, held him as he asked her to fix it, as he faded out of existence and was replaced by Lex Luthor. When Kara spoke, her voice sounded cold and full of contempt. Like she was spitting out venom. She wanted to reached out toward Kara, she half did. She was too shocked and too stunned to do anything really. The Multiverse was gone, and she was stuck outside time and space with Kara as her only friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the next two parts within a week after the final two episodes of crisis.


	4. Author's note

I'm still going to add two more chapters this week. Mostly in next three days. The difference is both of them will take place in part 5.

I'm still a slut for angst but considering how the crossover ended I'm going to go a little easy on the sadness.

I've tried to stay as close to canon as possible. The only thing different is Cat had only one son. Kara never dated Adam. If you have been keeping up with supergirl cast you will understand why. 

It will still be canon compliant, the only difference will be Kara and Kate will be alone in her apartment. Alex won't be there. 


	5. The old us and the new us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to keep this as close to canon as possible. The difference between this chapter and the episode is Alex is not with Kara and Kate at Kara's loft. it's just two of them.

Kara didn’t think Kate would say yes to her offer of coming to Kara’s loft and watching the presidential address. J’onn had invited everyone to his place, but Kara didn’t want to go. Her team didn’t really know Oliver. Barry and Sara knew him far better than she did. At least the old Supergirl didn’t knew him, the new Supergirl use to team up with him semi-regularly. Barry had filled her in about the deal Oliver made with the monitor. She had guessed correctly. He told her what Oliver expected from them. Barry said he had an idea of what the next step should be. He seems to be in charge now. Kara was happy about it.

She knew someday she would also have to take on the burden of leading. She had done it many times in the past. But the roller-coaster of emotions she had gone through in past few months _or just a single day,_ had left her wary. Barry was more experienced than her and he was the one who had brought them all together. For the time being at lest things felt right in Barry’s hands.

The new reality was unnerving. She had gone through some Supergirl headlines before deciding catching up on the new world, the new world needed to wait a day or two. She saw fights that she hadn’t fought, hands that she has never shaken, ceremonies that she never attended, events written by her that she never covered. A picture of Lena looking at her with pride and love at some ceremony, dated a week ago. She saw a headline with her and Batwoman teaming up last year. Batwoman was making headlines in Gotham but for the most part there were no sightings of the lady crusher in national city. From her point of view the new Kate and the old Kate were the same person. That was a relief in all this mess.

There was so much that she needed to learn. Before she came to earth, she had learned a handful of vital facts about this world, about how to be human. On earth she did great when it came to math, but when it came to history, she knew some major points about how this world came to be, but she was missing out on huge chunks of details in between. That’s how she felt now. Like she was fourteen again.

Kate must have been going through something similar. Handling wonderland gang was one thing, but having a world full of magic, meta-humans, time travel, aliens and whatever in Rao’s name Bebo was, was a completely different thing. Kate was the perfect person to be with and she had agreed to come.

After the presidential address, she switched off the TV, closed her eyes and rested her head on the couch seat. “you Okay?” Kate asked. Kara opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her. It was so surreal seeing Kate like this. She was wearing one of Kara’s sweatshirt and without the black and red, without her edges Kate almost looked cute. Though she had a suspicion that if she ever said it out loud Kate will not hesitate in using the Kryptonite on her. “I guess” she said. “it’s not just about Oliver is it?” Kate asked. No. No it’s not just about Oliver.

She adjusted her position so that she was facing Kate. “You wanna listen? Really?” she asked in a playful tone but a hint of doubt managed to creep into it. Kate only nodded. “Argo is up there. My mother is alive, somewhere out there the other Kal is alive. All the missing people are accounted for. Lena doesn’t hate me. Everything _is_ fine, but it doesn’t _feel_ fine. Even saying this much was a burden off her chest. “I mean” Kate said, “not everything. Lex is your boss now. And he is, in the wise worlds of Dr. Ryan Choi a douche-bag.” Once again Kara couldn’t help but chuckle.

“He is a problem for tomorrow.” She said. “everything is fine, but I’m not fine”. She didn’t know how to explain it. She remembered every agonizing day she had spent on earth. Drawing the El Mayarah symbol over and over again. Staring up in the sky at night. The stars looked so very different from earth. The pain had lessened over the years, but even after she found her mother again, it never completely went away. Argo was back, but it being destroyed had left a scar on her heart. It was still there; it will always be. The remembered the world vanishing and her coming to the realization that almost everyone she loved was gone. She wanted to let Brainy know how much his presence in her time meant to her. She wanted to tell how much potential Nia had, how much she loved Alex, what she would do to get Lena back. All of that was suddenly gone. Then Barry disappeared. After that she didn’t had it in her to hold onto hope. 

When she saw Superman in the grasp of the Anti-monitor, her blood ran cold. She remembered the other Clark pleading her to fix it, to save him. She remembered his parents and how she had promised them that she would do anything to save him. She couldn’t save the other Clark, but she was going to save her Clark no matter what. What would she had done if Ray hadn’t shown up at right time? She knew she wasn’t lost in the space anymore. But even with both her feet on the ground and air all around her she still felt like she couldn’t breath sometimes. Argo was still standing and almost everyone who had died was brought back. But the agony of lousing it all was going to follow her everywhere. It was going to poke at her unexpectedly, it was going to paralyze her or take over her. It was going to chase her into the night and linger in the corners of her happy memories from now on.

Dose J’onn felt the same way? Do Barry and Sara? Dose Ryan? Dose Kate?

“Do you feel it?” she asked. “feel what?” Kate asked back. “the weight of everything? The creepy feeling that it’s not over yet? That it will never be over?” she said. Her words were barely more than a whisper but they felt much louder. “yeah” Kate said. “dose it ever stops?” she asked. Kara didn’t want to answer that. She knew her silence would tell the savior of Gotham everything she needed to know.

“Do you like ice cream?” Kara asked as she got up and walked toward the fridge. “because whatever reality I will always have ice cream.” She said. She heard Kate mumble yeah sure, but even if she hadn’t Kara was going to get her some anyway. There will always be monsters to fight, external and internal, but tonight was a night for ice cream, a night to remember Oliver and a night to spend with family. Because of the best thing to come out of all this mess Kate. Not worlds apart anymore, only one fly away if need be. She didn’t need to sort through her emotions to know what Kate was to her. Kate was her family. 


	6. Kara and Kate

Kate was no stranger to climbing on tall places to get a better view of her city. Supergirl dose the same except she flies over the city and finds a spot to stand still. Before she dropped Kate off at the roof of Wayne enterprises, she had hovered in the air, her hand hooked around Kate’s waist. It was higher than she could ever be in the city. For just that second, so far away from the ground everything going on down there seemed insignificant to her. Then Kara had put her down on top of her cousin’s legacy. And reality had started to seep in. 

Kara landed in front of her. “Gotham’s mostly the same” she said. It was true. She guessed in every reality Gotham got dealt the worst hand. “I still don’t do tearful goodbyes” she said. “we will see each other tomorrow” Kara said. “is that why you can hold yourself together?” Kate said. Kara gave her a smile. “If you need any help in the future, you know I’ll come flying.” She said. “and if you need someone to kick Lex’s I’m your girl.” Kate said, and immediately added “in fact, please call me when you will eventually kick his ass.” That earned her another laugh from Kara. As her laugh faded, she looked at Kate in a way like she was about to tell a secret. “what’s her name?” she asked. Kate tried to act innocent. “what are you talking about?” Kara just pointed her head forward slightly with a smug look on her face. Kate’s shoulders dropped. “Sophie” she said. Kara gave her a satisfied nod. “she’s married. To a man.” Kate added in a rush. “but she still has your heart” Kara said. “like Lena has yours” Kate said in the same tone as the girl of steel. Kara bit her lip, looked away and sighed.

“I hope we will work together again Batwoman” she said offering her hand to Kate. She took it. “we will make a great team Supergirl” she said as she shook her hand. Then Supergirl took off in the sky. She paused just for a couple of seconds in the middle of the sky and then in half a heartbeat she was gone.

Kate didn’t wanted to go down. Luke would still be in the building. Her father might still be in jail. Mary still might be heartbroken, Catherine still might be dead, Beth still might be Alice. And her and Sophie still might be broken. Things might be better than before she was sucked into Kara’s dimension or they might be worse than ever. Kara had looked up some of the old Articles from where she worked. Apparently Catco was more reliable than anything else. Or she just wanted to know what the new her had written that the old her didn’t know about. Batwoman only showed up once. She suggested Kate would do the same, but she wasn’t ready for it yet. Kara was use to her world turning upside down and having to carry on with it. Despite all the brave face she put on, Kate’s head seem to spin with all the new information. Kara had gotten a message from the Flash to come to central city. Kara knew the place. It was where she had met all the other heroes. Kate was part of them now. It still felt odd. It was a small ceremony to honor the Green Arrow. Even though she didn’t know the guy and she had nothing to say really, she wanted to go. He had given his life for them, for the flash and for Kara. She wanted to pay her respects.

She needed to see what had changed and what hadn’t. Who had changed and Who hadn’t? To do that she needed to go down and meet Luke. She would in a minute. Just a minute. She knew how to fight an enemy she could see. She had trained alone for months; it was the only was to keep herself sane. She was a fighter. But what Kara had asked had worried her. Supergirl was far stronger than she was. And if all of this was affecting her then Kate would not be spared from it either. She would always feel the weight.

But all this mess had brought Kara to her world. Kara had figured out how to use the book of destiny. The paragon of hope united them and brought all her people back. Kate was right, without Kara they would have been doomed. Kara was right too. She believed she could bring everyone who was lost back to reality, and she has. Most of all she remembered that enormous grin on her face, her excitement upon seeing Batwoman when she went to help them fight the big, blue furry monster. She hoped that wasn’t a regular thing. She honestly couldn’t remember anyone being that excited to see her. She couldn’t remember anyone being that excited period. She needed that energy in her life. 

She took a deep breath, stood up straight and made her way to the elevator. She had said goodbye to Kara like she wouldn’t see her for a long time. While in reality they would see each other the very next day. But they knew what that goodbye really meant. When Kate will meet Luke, her old self would be gone. replaced by someone who knew a slightly different version of her. The memories she had; her father might not have the same ones. Alice or Beth might not have the same ones. She didn’t have a team like other heroes. She only had Luke and some half-broken relationships. She was going to fix them; she was going to do better now. It was a goodbye as their old selves. Tomorrow they will start becoming like the new version on themselves. Tonight was a goodbye between two friends who had been to hell and back. Tonight was a goodbye to their old selves. 

She got off the elevator and walked into her office. She knew she had mere seconds left as her old self. Then the new Luke will come and demand explanations. She didn’t know where to begin. She might just ask Kara’s alien dad _the Martian Manhunter_ to make him remember even though it won’t do much good, and she would have to do much of the explaining herself anyway. She was going to try by herself first.

Even if Luke saw her differently, even if Sophie and Mary saw her differently, she knew there was one person who will remember the old Kate. There will always be one person who will know what Kate had gone through. She will do the same in turn. So at least with each other they will remain Kara and Kate. That was the greatest comfort in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
